Kasai
'''Kasai '''is a human male character. He was made and roleplayed by the user Pikmin Hero. Kasai is a 26 year old man that comes from the Washduko isle, on the northern village of Hanaru. He has been troubled ever since he was a young child. He is a imfamous murderer on Hanarau. At currect he lives in the slums in Varrock where he's trying to stop his murderous life that got him arrested. Physical Appearance Kasai is 5'2 in height, making him small compared to other humans. He loves to hide his ginger hair colour by wearing an mask, that was gifted to him by Niog, his closest freind before his torture that would kill Niog and also his freedom. His robes are fully black, with a bit of grey on the shoulders and down the middle. Due to Kasai's murderous past he wears spiked gloves. (He does this so when his oppetenet has been weaken by either magic or his dolls, he can finish with a fatal blow). Kasai, like most of his village and The Scythe he speaks Yuyán but when he came to mainland Genilior, he learnt common speak and he fails to prounce words correctly and gets setences mixed up. The beginning Kasai was born on the 10th of Raktuber 143 of the fifth age, his mother who had already given birth to his two sisters, Kasai was born in the Eastern lands, Specifically in the Scythe region on the island called Haranu, his mother was an slave for the Local Khans, her job was to collect the cherry wood that would some become her literal downfall. The village that Kasai lived in was a major village on Haranu, sadly it was the only village that had an resonable sized guard force and the Khans that made the villagers work to collect the Cherry wood. Kasai was never an person who wanted to made a slave for the rest of his life. It was Kasai's 6th birthday, his mother told him that he could explore the area but told him not to go outside of the village and into the Cherry forest. He always listend to his mother because if he didn't she could get the Khans to teach him an lesson. He was exploring the northern beach that would become an harbour in 13 years. That's when he found the cliffside that many people were rumoured to commit Suicide on. However, he didn't feel like commiting sucide at this point in his young life. He leaned on the cliff, the cliff began to cave in. A few mintues later, Kasai woke up, hearing a few voices, he knew these voices well, they were the local buillies, they didn't like Kasai because he was rather werid to them and also the fact that he had an ginger hair colour. "Hey do you think he lived?" The leader of the small group laughed joking. "Of course not, Ginger idiot is far too stupid to live." Kasai shurged the words off walking into the ruins. He wasn't alive when the Occulits were on the island, but he was well aware that his mother was one of the people who knew an Occulist and was forced to put said Occulist to death. Kasai entered the main room, the only thing that was there was a few books, one being the book that caught his eye. He picked it up, along with some runes, putting some runes into his sleeves before walking out of the ruins through the rocks that was created when Kasai fell through the weak entrance. The book was an basic guide to necromancy. However, the title was damaged to the point where it was unreadable. Kasai never cared of the title but he called it Grimiore of Kasai. The first murder Two years passed since the ruins and the obtainment of the Grimore of Kasai and his runes. He had not revealed anything that happened two years ago. Kasai was now 8 years old. In 2 years time he would be old enough to start chopping down the Cherry wood tress that the whole ecomany depeneded on. Kasai's younger sister Ningo appeared in the doorway, she was younger than Kasai, but yet she was infact taller than Kasai. "Kasai, why are you so lazy? Get out of here, go and do something other than sitting down doing what you normally do" Ningo was like this to Kasai all the time, Kasai didn't mind she was naturally bossy. He sercetly took his Grimoire outside and also his runes even though they've been in his runes for two years. He was reading and then he entered the centre of the village. That was his last day of innocence in his life. The three boys that were at the ruins two years ago walked up to him, knocking his book to the ground before saying "Oh, hello Ginger idiot" Kasai was soon punched in the stomach before being kneed in the gut, falling to the ground while the three boys laugh "Oh, look he's hurt" At the moment fire began to emerge from Kasai's hand. "Oh dear, what are you going to do? Turn our hair to yo-" the setence was cut short as Kasai grabbed the boy's neck with the fire before unleashing the spell, the boy's neck was burnt. The other two boys ran screaming "Oh gods, Ginger idiot is a serial killer!" Kasai yelled at them "If you EVER bully me again, you will regret it!" Kasai's moment of anger ended as he looked towards the corpse of the young boy he had just murdered. At that monet he ran towards the cliff and threw the boy's body into the sea. Then Kasai heard footsteps. The man came behide him came him speaking in near perfect eastern, the accent didn't sound like he was a native to the land "I've heard about you, you seem to like murder yes?" Kasai grumbled before speaking "I didn't mean to murder that boy, he had just got on my nerves, i had never knew that magic was that dangerous" Kasai fell to his knees, the man looked around 23 "Boy, no one likes murder but it'll happen, especially if the Khans get hold of you..." Kasai looked at the strange man, he seemed to know everything about him, "Sir who are you?" Kasai would of never learnt that answer, a few seconds later an crossbow bolt came flying beside the man, tearing through his lung area, the man's scarlet blood poured on Kasai his body fell to the floor a few seconds later, he was in a literal state of shock, this person was just murdered in front of him, His oldest sister called Ningyo, hands behide her back, walked up to him, wondering what just happened, noticing the blood on Kasai "Kasai.... What were you doing here?!, If the Khans catch you it'll be the end for the whole damn family!" Kasai didn't have the courage to speak, as they walked through the only village on Haranu Kasai looked as many of the children who were terrified by his presence. As they walked into the house, there was two Khans guardsmen, both of them looked at Kasai, Kasai gulped at this none of them spoke to him, but they pointed to his room, he walked inside his room, putting everything onto his makeshift table. At that moment Ningyo walked in, she'd looked like that she was beaten by something, she walks over to her bed, putting herself onto the bed crying and muttering the same phrase over again "Please kill me" Kasai tried ignoring his oldest sister crying, but that's when it struck him, his whole family was slaves, he wanted to end it. Kasai thought for awhile, until Ningo walked into the room, telling Kasai to get some sleep. Kasai slept very hard that night. Nightmares haunted him. He had three nightmares that night, the first one was showing both of sisters turning on him, after finding out what he did. The Night of Murders, Death of Kasai, Birth of the Boy Who Plays With the Souls of the Dead Over 10 years had passed, since the two murders of Hanaru. Kasai was building to show his skills in the art of Crafting, he was beginning to make dolls, his mother was very impressed with him, but yet she had began to fear him. That was Kasai during the day, he had changed a lot, Every other day, a body would turn up, each with the same features, burnt chest and broken lungs. many of the kids who had bullied Kasai as a child were the victims each one. One day Kasai's mother entered his room, speaking to him for once in a kind gentle voice "Now Kasai, I've seen the murders, I'm scared you're next, even though it might look like I neglected you, in fact I love you dearly but these Khans are cracking down on us, they're waiting for a chance to torture any of us" It was night-time, Kasai's mother was about to walk out of the room before Kasai began to speak "Mother, I have something to admit, I know you'll probably will turn me in to the Khans for extinction but, I committed the murders that plague us now, I also murdered a boy 10 years ago, and then an outlander came to speak to me but he got shot, not by me but the murderer haven't been found" his mother broke into tears, but backing away from Kasai, his sisters Ninygo and Ningo were in the kitchen away from this scene. "K-Kasai?! why did you m-murder the children that bullied you?!" His mother wouldn't of got that answer, during this time Kasai didn't want anyone to find out about what he just said he charged a fire spell, it would be a wave spell, very powerful for such a young mage, the flames were unleashed from his hand, as with all of his victims it would hit her chest, she fell backwards, hitting her head onto the door frame. Her last words were the most heartbreaking thing that Kasai had heard in his lifetime "Kasai, like I said before, I love you dearly, maybe I didn't show it that well but here's one thing I'm going to say right now" his mother was in complete tears, as her blood poured out on the door frame, she gave in to her wounds dying, but this wasn't the end of Kasai's murder, before anyone knew, his mother's soul was being forcefully moved towards the doll, he was controlling it, he had learnt that from that book 12 years ago, the soul was placed into the centre of the doll, the doll blinked opened it's spiked mouth before jumping towards Kasai, Kasai was impressed, the doll was on his shoulder, he picked up his other two dolls, his younger sister Ningo was wondering what was taking there mother so long, at that moment the first doll jumped off his shoulder, Ningo was screaming but it was the last thing she would ever see, the doll bit into his throat, her blood pouring onto the doll, once again Ningo's soul was put into a doll, the second doll was screaming, the first one was crying. Ningyo finally appeared, she looked upon Ningo's corpse, she stood her ground, grabbing a crossbow from her back "So you're the murderer Kasai, I thought you were a man who knew what's right and wrong, i guess i was right to shoot him in the back, i knew that he'd would murder you but anyway time to finish you." Before she knew Ningyo was jumped upon by dolls, rather than fighting back she stood there as the dolls jumped at her, aiming for her shoulders, a few seconds later, her blood sprayed upwards, not dead yet she spoke her last words "Brother, I always believed in you now don't murder anyone else unless you need to" The dolls dug deeper into her, her bones revealed, at last the dolls moved from her shoulder to her heart area, they bit at flesh, before more blood splashed out from her, her heart punctured from the wooden teeth, she fell backwards, the same process happened, he had a full family of dolls. At that moment, The khans that would normally come into his mother's house did just that, noticing the blood and also Ninygo and Ningo lying on the floor dead, the dolls stood down "Boy, what happened to them?!" their crossbows were raised, Kasai surrendered, he didn't want to cause anymore suffering to anyone, the Khans guards arrested him, but instead of being thrown into a normal cell, his fate would The Torture Kasai arrest was quickly made news around Hanaru's only village, Kasai was going to be deported to an nearby prision that was located on the southern part of the island. Kasai and the same two guards who arrested him kept crossbows to his head. Kasai was gagged and his dolls were kept in steel cases. The prision itself was a fortress on the southern coast of Hanaru. For Kasai, he was going to be seteneced for a 25 year setence. One of the guards grunted at him, the guards thought Kasai would reliated but no reaction. The outside of the Prision has one noteable feature, a stand for exuctions of prisons who fought back anstgain the guards who attempted to espace. Expect he wasn't going to be kept like the rest of the people who were sectended here, he was heading to the section where people were tortured. Kasai's cell in the Torture deparement of this prision was a very nice cell, expect for the dried blood on the walls. He shared the jail cell with another inmate, at first they'd never speak to each other but as the days went they began to speak, "So Kasai, why did you come to this place?" This man was like the only friend to the 18 year old murderer but he still spoke softly and abit quietly "I murdered a child at the age of 8 when i became 18, i had murdered the friends of the child i'd murdered at 8, then i went and murdered my whole family in sorrow and hatred" The man looked abit shocked at the fact this was Kasai reason to belong here "Kasai, I think you're here for the wrong reasons, murder in the the Wushanko isles normally means death, and you're wondering what i did hmm? Well when i became 16 which was a year ago, a young woman had insulted me so i did.... stuff to her..... and she later gave birth to my child, at the time, i didn't want to do that. It just sort of happened, got deported to here, for the first 6 months of my setence i stayed in the non torture section of this damned place, until i got into a fight and oh boy it was so damn voilent, if it wasn't a fight to the death, i'd of killed the poor man got moved to here and well until you came i was alone" Over the next few days Kasai began to hang around with his cell mate, he later learnt that his name was Niog, but Kasai never learnt why this was called the Torture section until today. It was his 19th birthday, it had been a year since he was arrested for the murder of his family, he'd grown used to the prision but he was in the wrong Section accoring to Niog, his only friend in this prision, it was early morning, Kasai wasn't even awake, the metal door swinged open, out came two heavily armoured guards, grabbing Kasai by the shoulders dragging him to his feet, not even bothering to let him wake up naturally, they dragged him into the locked room, inside of the room was a rack, he was strapped onto the said rack, he then noticed where he was in a torture room he began to speak "W-what is going on?!" The torturer never spoke, he then thrusted foward a Hot Poker, the hot poker burnt Kasai's skin, he screamed in pain before the person who wanted answers spoke "Now, tell me straight, tell me why you murdered the boy and his friend and your damn family?!" Kasai wasn't going to speak not while his skin was on literal fire (not literally) "Stop!" Niog yelled as he entered the room, crossbow in hand, the armoured guards looked towards Niog "Prisioner!, Put down the weapon and we won't turn you into the next exuction!" at that monent, a click sound could be heard, Niog shot at the unamoured guard's head, the guard fell onto the Torturer's Hot poker, the guard screamed in anoqy as the hot poker priced through the armour, burning the man to death, Kasai was still bound to the rack, Niog picked up the sword of the dead guard fighting the other one to the literal death. Atlast Kasai broke out of the rack, with abit help from Niog. "Kasai, listen to me carefully, Get your dolls and get out of here, i don't mean away from just this place, i mean the Wushanko Isles in general!" As he was speaking Niog was stabbed the gut, Niog with his last breath lunged the sword into the guard's neck, the guard dropped dead and Niog fell to the floor, his final words was much like his mother's "Now Kasai, your chance of freedom can come today, just don't care about me and i'm gald i met you, good luck in the future and don't do what i did!" Niog gave in to his wounds, dying smiling. Kasai knew what to do, he stole the sword from Niog's corpse, he was going to the prisioner item bay, there he knew there was his dolls, his weapons. The room that held his weapons were covered in blood, Kasai hadn't killed anyone just injuired the guards, many of the guards underesimaited the power of the Boy who played with the souls of the dead, an nickname he had got given by the guards when he first arrived to this prision. Kasai had just walked into the door of his bay, he looked for his dolls, after 10 mintues of sreaching he'd found his dolls, all 3 of them chained to a wall, he began to command them, after around 15 mintues the chains broke, all of the guards were behide him, at that monent, the dolls jumped towards them, in a few seconds most of the guards were dead, Kasai had killed them all, without him thinking, it walked out of the prision without any more trouble. The escape of the Wushanko Islands, The fight between Life and Death 7 years passed since his espace of Hanaru prison. Hanaru's northern villagers has expanded making a second village on the western coast of Hanaru The ship was very quiet, there was only 15 people onboard heading to the Western lands. It was going to a long jornery, Kasai for once didn't share a cabin with anyone. His dolls were locked in his room . Around an month later the ship was finally stopped by the Khans in the Skull region, The khans weren't happy that Sytche khans were allowing an perovisilly espaced Crimial onto there ship. They quickly sreached the place before taking off two women, both of them were later found out to be serial killers that were planning on countiting in the Western land, the ship countied it's jounery. They had finally arrived in the west. He'd took his dolls, everything off the ship. His real jounery in the Western lands was about to begin, But was it for the better or the worse? It had only been around 4 months since his arrivial in the Western lands, he had heard about Canifis an small town that was once ruled by the Varré. (After this, this is actual roleplaying that happened with Kasai and his dolls) He was ready to walk into the bar that was strangely full of Vampyres. He then walked to the bar, ordering nothing from it. That all changed when an Human barbarian called Gonad entered the bar. Kasai, being a person who wanted to test out his dolls on someone who was stronger than him. Gonad touched the doll, the doll reacted, biting him on the finger, Kasai asked Gonad this "Would you be willing to test a fight with my dolls?" Gonad accepted, that was until the Locals vampyre noticed, dragging both Gonad and Kasai upstairs, telling them both they would be fighting to the death, if anyone espaced without there premission any of them would die. Violence broke out within seconds. Kasai had never been put to the death before, not even when he was tortured at the age of 19, 7 years ago. That's when the first doll got destroyed, the doll was climbing on his back, Gonad picked up the doll and threw it at the wall, the doll shattering, the doll was Ninyo, his youngest sister. Her soul screaming as it was finally released from it's wooden prision. Out of utter rage, Fires came forth out of his hands, Hitting Gonad in the chest, Gonad just barly flinched. His second doll was next for the Slaugther of the Barbarin Gonad, First Gonad aimed for the doll's chest, it wasn't enough for the doll to be shattered, it stood it's ground, Gonad then released the kick towards Kasai's head, the doll jumped towards it, but it wasn't exactly enough to shield it from Gonad's almighty foot, The doll was Ninygo, there was nothing but silence because she died, showing nothing as the dolls tore into her body, removing flesh and then her heart. Kasai was sent flying off the Bacolny, Gonad followed, Kasai wasn't ready for another fight like that. Gonad let him live. Kasai left Canifis with an headache. Recent events After Kasai's terribile defeat in Canifis, Morytania. He quickly retreated from Falador in shame of being nearly murdered by Gonad he was luckily enough to let him live. In Falador he soon met an man called Kaln Deshalo. Kaln Deshalo was an man who hates dolls. Kasai's doll had to hide beneath his robes to espace the wrath of Kaln who was currecntly swining an chair at him while screaming his head off yelling "DOll!" Kasai then espaced Falador not wanting to avoid the mayhem that Kaln brought upon him and his dolls. Then came Canifis, the final resting place of Ninygo, Ningo and his mother. He sat down at the bar before meeting an young woman called Tenshi Hinanawi (yeah, anyone try and guess where she's from, if you get it, you'll get an cookie.) Kasai's mother doll remained, said doll walked up at Tenshi, Tenshi got freaked out pulling out her spear... Kasai's mother stood it's ground before seeing the last thing it would ever see. The spear went through the Doll's husk, the soul screamed for mere seconds, Kasai was frozen solid. Kasai never remembered what happened after that. Kasai was shortly introduced into the Cult of the Damned but soon left after not liking the sytle that the Cult was like. There has been rumours that Kasai has settled down in Southern Varrock, where he counties to work on his magik and more importally his dolls. (I will edit more as I rp with Kasai more so, from here as Chrom would say: Anything can Change!) Trivia *Kasai was created as my first non-private Eastern Lands character, just after I was bored of using Krov Weasly, Stephen and Patcholiu Knowledge. *Kasai appearance is loosely based off Alice Matergroid from the Touhou Project. *Kasai is the second character that is based off the Touhou Project, the first being Patcholiu Knowledge. *Kasai is named after the City that is called the same name, Kasai in the Hyogo provinece in Japan Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Eastern Lands Category:Modern Magic user